Clementine-Anabella Pepper
Clementine-Anabella Pepper is a 2015-introduced next generation character, daughter of CC Pepper and a father whom Cookie has not decided upon. Most call her Clem or Clem-Bell if they really like her. Character Personality Clem is a lot of things. At first, you will see a soft-spoken young lady with hexceptional manners and a very black and white outlook on the world. There is right and wrong and yes and no. Similarily to CC, there are no "I don't know's" or "maybe's" in Clem's ideal world, but if necessary, grey areas would be tolerated. She's fairly different from her mother though. Firstly, Clem is an introvert. She finds talking to people an ordeal. People are strange creatures, who can can change within a heartbeat. To clash, she is also fairy trusting. Clem has been brought up in the care of her distrustful-of-everything mother. But this does nothing to alter Clem's true personality. Yes, she is reluctant to trust anyone, but she can't help clinging to the people who come across as nice. Due to this, Clem has been emotionally broken on several occasions, having been taken advantage of. She's a big crier and to be honest, with CC always at hand, she's never been stopped from crying. Clem lacks the cynicism or cold dignity that CC has. She's a very warm and caring person and prefers to hexpress herself with her drawings and actions rather than her words, however few she may use. A notable feature of Clem's is that she is the witch bloodline renewal in her family, She has advanced magic that far surpasses that of her mother, grandfather, great-grandfather, great-great-grandmother, great-great-great grandmother or great-great-great-great grandfather, his father being the previous bloodline renewal. When Clem is provoked, she can harness this magic even better than she could in any normal circumstances. She has caused some scenes with this magic, but she's not a fairy dangerous person (or an angry one) in general, so she was forgiven on the count of Clem not being a usual magic offender. Clem is still leaning to use magic, though, and it will take some time before she's no longer volatile. In general, Clem is quiet and shy. She talks fairy little, even around people she's comfortable with, and almost never raises her hand in class. Around people who make her uncomfortable (i.e.: crushes, enemies) she's even quieter. She does happen to have a bold side, but that side usually needs CC's coaxing to get out. It's shown usually around her (boyfriend? crush?) Jeco. Now, it is to be noted that Clementine-Anabella Coco-Charlotte Pepper does have a surprisingly stubborn streak in her. If she wants to do something, she will do that something, even if she knows it will tun out badly. And nothing, nothing will stop her. Not even her own change of mind. It is also to be noted she is angered very easily. CC doted on her as a child and still does. So Clem is used to of almost always getting her own way. Just to be safe, I'll tell you her aura is silver and charcoal. They are both present in an unblended translucent glow, if she's neutral state. Silver = good i.e.: happy, excited, etc. Charcoal = bad, get away immediately. Charcoal is usually when she's sad, angry, etc. In both single-colour cases, sparkles or the air crackling means very strong emotions. So if it's charcoal and crackling, either you satisfy her or run if you don't plan on seeing Heaven for a while. Blended colour means confusion. It's best to leave her alone then. Otherwise you'll agitate her and that horrid charcoal stuff will come up again. When she's feeling one of those really intense feelings, she'll be able to do anything. Clem has very strong willpower and mental drive. She may not be the most out-there sort of person, but she's definitely friendly and all it takes is one gesture for her to completely fall for you. Appearance Clem, in short, looks like CC when CC was 14, except with shorter hair and has green eyes. Green eyes are usually associated with witches, and being the bloodline renewal, Clem's eyes are the heavily contrasting green orbs seemingly filled with magic. These green eyes will not occur again until Clem's kids' kids' kids' kids' kids' kids' kids' have kids. Well in Clem's line anyway, seeing as her father may have green eyes (NO NOT ALXUBE. THERE'S TOO MUCH CHEMISTRY BETWEEN CLEM AND JECO TO MAKE ALXUBE HER FATHER. THAT WOULD BE DISTURBING). Clem's silky straight hair just manages to brush her shoulders and is dark brown streaked with brilliant blue, pink and white. Her skin is a cool olive colour, which goes well with her high cheekbones and she looks more mature and calmer than other students. She's average height and weight. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Honey, please, when you were little, were you ever introduced to Alice in Wonderland? If not, then you must've been real bored. How does Clem come into it? Basically, CC was the previous Duchess's pepper-loving cook. Her destiny did not give her a set ending, so after she had fulfilled the little parts she had, CC just wrote the rest of her story. She grew up, got married, had a baby and she named the baby Clementine-Anabella Pepper. Relationships Family First is her mother CC Pepper, whom you probably know if you know Cookie. CC isn't quite the everyday loose tee, jeans and high-ish heels mum that we find in reality, nor is she a complete queen. From the way CC dresses, you'd say that she was a sugar-obsessed lady who also hexcercises lots. CC is in her early fourties but looks like a university graduate. CC teaches Cooking Class-ic at Ever After High and therefore sees her daughter a lot. As well as being a mother to Clem, she is her baby's best friend. Clem's dad is currently undecided, i.e.: CC and Clem and everyone know who it is and live with him and everything but in reality, Cookie be like "hmm who should marry CC...". Her grandmother is Anna-Marie Pepper, who is the proud (and rather old) owner of the Pepper Mill, which is a restaurant in Bookend while Clem's grandfather is Charles Sprinkles who owns an icecream shop called Iced Wonder which sells the most enchanting frozen delights in all of Ever After. Clem get's along with both her grandparents quite well. Friends OPEN. Her best friend is probably CC and her cats. Clem is a juvenile crazy cat lady. Pet Velvet, CC's cat, had kittens because CC forgot Velvet needed desexing and Clem claimed all of them *evil cat-claiming Clem laughing in background*. The kittens' dad was a neighbour's cat who also happened to not be desexed. The kittens are all either rich crimson tabby or pure white, differentiated by their collars, and their names are as such: *Paprika- Red fur- green collar (F) *Coconut- White fur- pink collar (F) *Cinnamon- Red fur- brown collar (F) *Marshmallow- White fur- blue collar (F) *Capsicum- Red fur- yellow collar (M) *Garlic- White fur- purple collar (M) Romance "I was captivated then, '' ''Knowing love at first sight." Jeco and Clem! It's what Charlxube was supposed to be! It's that classic, boy-meets-girl-love-at-first-sight! YAS! And it causes a bit of controversy between Charlxube. Which is funny. Because CC loves Jem and Alxube hates it. MWAHAHA. Enemies Eh IDK prissy princesses and the like. Outfits Signature: Royals Clem wears a strapless dress. The bodice is black with white flecks (representing white pepper) and the skirt is white with black flecks (representing black pepper).Underneath the skirt is a layer of black tulle, and underneath that is white tulle and then black netting. Overlaying all of this is black chiffon and she has detached white chiffon sleeves. She wears white socks, white gloves, a white headband and really bae white heels. Date Night So Clem wears a pair of awesome heels which are the black version of her normal ones and a cute little black and white striped dress. And her signature headband. Yeah. Basically. Trivia *Clem's outfit has gone through three changes. *Clem's nickname was originally supposed to be Bell because Bell Pepper is punny. Clem suits her better and honestly has a better ring to it. *OH MAH DAHLIN OH MAH DAHLIN CLEMENTINE. *Yeah Cookie really loves that song. And clementines are delish. Quotes *stuff they say Gallery add photos! Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Characters